


Coming out

by Shoantell



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Best Friends, Boyfriends, Coming Out, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Men Crying, Muslim Character, Nervousness, Protective Parents, Religion, Sad and Happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28341300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shoantell/pseuds/Shoantell
Summary: Coming out to your parents can be hard especially if you're raised in a very religious beliefs.This was inspired by a documentary I saw of a gay Muslim trying to come out to his family but it has a little twist.Hope you enjoy.
Relationships: Finn Balor | Prince Devitt/Seth Rollins | Tyler Black, Mustafa Ali/Roman Reigns
Kudos: 4





	Coming out

**Author's Note:**

> Mustafa is scared of coming out to his family his been in a relationship with with his best friend roommate Roman reigns for For 3 years he's meet Roman's family and brother it's his turn now to introduce his boyfriend to say his was nervous it was an understatement he was a wreck.

Roman tried so hard to calm his boyfriend down Mustafa was introducing his boyfriend of three years to his very religious family they were flying to Chicago in four days and to say mustafa was nervous it was an understatement he was a wreck.

Mustafa was shaking and his boyfriend tried to calm him down but it didn't seem to be working because he was on the verge of crying. Baby it's gonna be okay " he said. Mustafa hickuped. You don't know my parents their very religious and cultural they won't approve " he said making Roman wipe his tears. Maybe they have a change of heart I mean it's 2020 " Roman tried to reason but it didn't seem to be working because Mustafa just sighed. Roman knew just want to do and who to call only one person can get through Mustafa when his like this he took out his phone and dialed his baby brother's numbers. ...................

* * *

Mustafa hickuped as Finn and Seth calmed him down. Listen to me your parents love you and they going to support you " said Finn making the others nodd. But... But... Mustafa sturmed. No! No! Negative thoughts okay we going to think positive thoughts do you hear me ?" Asked Finn. Mustafa took a deep breath and relaxed. Finn started " my family loves me and they going to support me " Finn said making Mustafa repeat after him. Good now we in the Same pages if they don't accept you sue them" Seth said making mustafa chuckle and his husband and brother roll their eyes. Finn shook his head his husband can be crazy sometimes. Thanks Finn " they hugged and watched TV and had drinks. Mustafa was shaking while standing at his childhood home Roman was holding his hand it was working but not like he hoped. The door opened and his mother's cheerful face she pulled him into a hug . Bamboo ! You're home" she said . Mustafa laughed at the silly childhood name. Mama!" He said . His mother paused at the tall figure behind his son " hello" she said. Roman smiled and held out his hand " hello mam my name is Roman reigns I'm mustafa's friend. She smiled well then come on in" she said. Where's papa ?" Asked mustafa. Ohh! He's at the mosque " she explained gesturing for them to seat down. We have no beer but I can offer you juice " she said to Roman. It's okay " he said. So Roman will sleep in the guest room I didn't prepare it you should have told me that you bringing a friend bamboo" said Mr Ali. It was a last minute decision " said Roman. Okay!" I will prepare it and you will tell me all about Florida then you take the bags to the rooms.". As soon as she was out of ear shot mustafa pulled Roman into a chaste kiss. So how is Florida asked his mom.?" It's hot " said mustafa. Then you should have never left" joked his mother. So how long have you guys been friends ?" She asked. About three years" answered mustafa. But why you never told us about him before " she accused mustafa. Because it never crossed my mind mama" he said with a chuckle. The door opened an Mr Ali stepped in he smiled as soon as he saw his son. Mustafa !" Is that you son?" Yes! Papa is me". He hugged his son and Roman stood up . Mrs Ali smiled" this is Roman his mustafa's friend from Florida" she introduced an the two men shook hands. It's nice to meet you sir" said Roman Like wise " said Mr Ali. Why are you not with your family Roman?" He asked. Sweetie!" Scolded Mrs Ali. What I'm just curious why would he want to come to Chicago to stay with his friends family". Because he wants to meet us sweetie" she said. Why don't you boys go get ready for dinner it will be done in a hour." The boys nodded and left. Roman you can use the shower near mustafa's room and he can use the one in our room" she said. She glared at him. What ?" He asked. His here because his here to meet his boyfriend's family" she said. Mr Ali's popped out " what !" He asked. She nodded yes!" But how did you know?" She asked. Come on honey who brings their friend to their childhood home " she reasoned Rolling her eyes. Wow!" My son is gay" Mr Ali said to no one. He walked out and stood on the potch and screamed. Yes! Yes! He walked back in and his wife looked at him" why you screaming yes?" She asked. Because Mrs Ali we doing LGBT acceptance at the mosque and I get to be the first one to brag about having a gay son ". She rolled her eyes. So you going to use your son to get recognition at the mosque" she said. He laughed sweatie this is a great opportunity for me to show my gay son off" he said.

* * *

....,............. It was dinner time and Mustafa was shaking. Mr Ali was serious eating his food. Mustafa looked at his parents. Mama! Papa!" He called. His parents looked at him" yes honey" they said. I have something to tell you promise you won't get mad" he said. Why! Honey" Because what I'm about to tell you will probably make you hate me " he said. WHY?" Mustafa sighed Roman nodded. I'm gay" Silence... WHAT!" exclaimed his dad. I'm gay" he repeated and Roman is not my friend his actually my boyfriend" she said. We heard you honey we just trying to adjust " Mustafa chuckled nervously. So your gay and Roman is your boyfriend?" They asked each other. I can understand if you guys are disgusted by me or you want to disown me" he said. What!" No why would we do that ?" They asked. Us being Muslim and all that" he said. His parents Chuckled. " You're silly you know that " they said in unison. Mustafa and Roman smiled so you guys don't hate me?" He asked. What !" No you're our little bamboo your happiness comes first" she said making her husband nodd. But... But... Shush! We love you bamboo and that won't change because your gay" Mr Ali said making mustafa cry. Now formally introduce your boyfriend to your family" said his mom. Mama ! Papa! This is my boyfriend Roman of three years" he said. They all hugged and sat down to enjoy dinner and Roman told that about his family back in Tampa.

* * *

Mustafa sighed he was just nervous over nothing his family is okay with his status now he can start planning his wedding to the love of his life.


End file.
